


Stupid Things

by spikeisthebigbad



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Drama, Humor, M/M, Not Much Drama, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Spandrew - Freeform, lost virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeisthebigbad/pseuds/spikeisthebigbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Lies Your Parents Told". Spike and Andrew are enjoying some mindless chitchat in the basement. What will Spike do when he finds out Andrew is sure that he'll die a virgin? Slash! You've been warned. Spandrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Much to Spike's surprise and future denial, Andrew's company was pleasant and welcome. The mindless arguments and movie comparisons rendered his soul still and the voices quiet. For that gift he could endure any topic the boy through out.

"I like Jason, Freddy is too ridiculous," Andrew voiced. "If they had a Freddy versus Jason movie, Jason would win."

Spike shook his head. "No, I've seen demons like Freddy, they aren't easily killed. Jason's a glorified zombie. Freddy would win."

"Jason doesn't sleep, so how would Freddy win? And come on, when Freddy was pulled into the real world the first time he was defeated by a girl. And not a slayer girl or a witch girl, because that would be totally valid, but a normal girl!"

Spike opened his mouth to counter, but no counter came to mind. "Dammit, you're right."

Andrew beamed and preened as though he won a twelve round boxing match with the vampire.

"Yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball," Spike snapped, smothering a smile.

"I love Star Wars!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed."

Andrew tucked his legs beneath himself and sat facing Spike on the cot. "I think you remind me of a Han like character."

"I do? Do I want to know why?"

"You're a tough guy, who cares about yourself, but secretly cares about others. A former bad guy who's good. A smuggler with a heart of gold!"

Spike whined, "I'm still bad! Just in a quiet way."

Andrew started blathering on about what different heroes Spike reminded him of. There were far too many, and Spike's boredom increased with each name. He put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, trying to calm the boy.

Andrew went still and it occurred to Spike that touching may not have been the best idea. In fact, it seemed like a stupid one.

"I uh, I get it. I'm cool. Thanks, mate," Spike said. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the adoring look Andrew was giving him. Maybe getting the boy drunk had been a stupid idea as well.

Andrew's gaze kept dropping to Spike's lips, and Spike realized that he was still touching the boy's shoulder. 

Andrew stared down at his hands and whispered something in a small voice that escaped even Spike's supernatural hearing.

Spike resigned himself to stupidity and asked Andrew to repeat himself.

"I said... I'm going to die a virgin."

Spike nearly choked. That was unexpected. "What makes you say that, whelp? You don't look dead yet."

"Not yet, but I'm not making it out of Sunnydale alive. I've never even kissed a... I've never even been true to who I am."

Spike scrubbed his hands over his face and continued with his chosen theme. "Dying a virgin isn't horrible... I did." Spike snatched up the whiskey bottle and let a sip burn down his throat. "Listen, we could... go find you a nice girl, you know. You don't have to die a virgin."

Andrew tucked his hair behind his ear and stubbornly refused to look at Spike. "But I don't like girls. I- I'm g- ga- I'm ga-" He couldn't finish his sentence. The words stuck in his throat.

Spike considered his alcohol intake. It was nearly four times as much as Andrew, but was that enough to justify his next stupid move? Hell, why not.

"You're gay. Be proud, mate. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Men can be mighty nice company."

Andrew stared at Spike with wide eyes. "Yo- you mean you've been... with men?" he squeaked.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, why not? If it feels good, do it. There have been some pretty boys in my past. My grandsire for one."

"Wow." Andrew frowned. "I'm still going to die without ever knowing what it's like to kiss a... man."

Spike sighed. He cupped Andrew's cheek with one hand, and leaned to cover the boy's mouth with his own. His lips worked over Andrew's until it became relaxed and two sided. He withdrew slowly and returned to his alcohol.

"There, one problem taken care of," Spike said before taking a long sip of the warm, brown liquid.

Andrew took the bottle from Spike and drank as much as he could stomach. Two sips. Spike had the sneaky feeling that Andrew was fortifying himself for something, which dampened his surprise when he found himself with a lapful of warm human and a pair of pliant lips against his own.

Spike's zipped strained to keep his erection tamed as he snogged the last person in the world he imagined he'd ever snog. His body didn't mind the inexperience or innate nerdiness of the body wrapped around his. His body only sought the affection and intimacy it had been long denied. He wound his arm around his whelp and held him closer as his tongue searched and investigated every inch of his mouth. 

Spike didn't know whether he truly had enough alcohol to impair his sense of reason, or if he saw a Andrew as a modern William and needed to give him the proper send off, but either way he was ready for his stupidest act yet.

Spike ran his hands under Andrew's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Andrew wasn't muscular, but he was masculine. Spike rolled the boy onto his back and hovered over him, his lips teasing down his bare chest.

Andrew arched into Spike's touch. He was a virgin, barely used to holding hands, and Spike... Spike wasn't a virgin.

Spike stripped off his own shirt, his ego boosted by the look of awe on the boy's face. He dipped his head and traced one of Andrew's nipples, biting softly. The boy jumped and moaned beneath the vampire.

"Luv, I can take care of your little problem," Spike purred as he caressed Andrew's denim imprisoned cock. "Is that what you want? I could take your virginity, but you've got to tell me what you want."

Andrew whimpered and raise his hips in search of the beautiful friction that could bring upon his release. "Please, Spike," he whispered, "I want you. I want you to take my virginity."

Spike reckoned the regret and guilt would hit him hard later, after the whiskey wore off, when Buffy was near and his soul found its voice, but morning was so far off, and he was so lonely in the present. Future Spike brood and mope, he was going to make his experience useful.

Spike made short work of Andrew's belt, and soon released Andrew's shaft from its prison. He kissed down his body, stopping at the prize.

Andrew's eyes widened when Spike took him into his mouth. He took him into his throat and swallowed. Andrew had never felt anything akin to the sensation of Spike's throat and mouth constricting sucking,teasing his prick into a new level of hardness. But before he could cum Spike squeezed the base of his length, staving off his orgasm momentarily.

"Gotta last, pet," Spike whispered, his fingers massage Andrew's balls. "Stay here."

Andrew could move if a Kenner prototype Boba Fett were his prize. His stomach erupted in a thousand butterflies and his skin hummed burned with a light patina of sweat. He didn't know what to do, or how to behave. He knew, though, that Spike would show him the way.

Spike grabbed the bottle of cream one of the Slayer girls left on the dryer. It wasn't K-Y lube, but it would do. Spike went back to Andrew and warmed the cream in his hands.

"Are you sure you want this, pet?" Spike asked softly.

Andrew drew a shaky breath and nodded. "I want this with you. I want you to be my... my first."

Spike rubbed his thumb against the tight circle of muscles, pushing a little harder with ever time around. He wanted to make Andrew's first time pleasurable.

Andrew felt Spike's finger invade, and felt uncomfortable for a minute, and again as another finger was added. But Spike stroked something inside. I place that sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Spike spread a liberal amount of the cream on his own shaft when he was satisfied that Andrew was well enough prepared. He settled between the boy's thighs and brushed a kiss over his mouth.

"You ready, luv?" Spike nipped his Adam's Apple.

Andrew moaned. "Please, Spike..."

Spike pushed in, inch by beautiful inch, until he was fully seated. Andrew was so hot, and tight. It felt so good to be so close to another person. Especially someone who practically worshiped him.

He stoked his face and kissed him as he began to move. The boy was already close. That was a good thing. Spike was close too. Too much alcohol, too much time since the last time he had been with anyone.

Andrew gripped Spike's shoulders. Each thrust hit his prostate and sent him closer to the end.

Spike wrapped his hand around Andrew's shaft and moved in time with the gentle pace he was keeping up.

Andrew couldn't hold back. He shot his load, covering Spike's stomach with his spendings.

Spike sped up his pace and followed Andrew into orgasmic bliss after a half dozen thrusts.

Andrew smiled a goofy smile and looked at Spike. "Wow," he whispered.

Spike was ready to send the boy on his merry way but stopped when Andrew wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest. Grudgingly his wrapped himself around the young man and held him. He didn't have the heart to send him away.

Andrew nuzzled Spike's chest. "Thank you," he murmured.

Spike ran his fingers through Andrew's hair. It was a stupid thing to stay naked in bed with the boy. They were sure to get caught. But a part of him didn't care. Not yet. He was content to let Andrew bask in the afterglow of what he's lost.

The door to the basement opened and Faith started down. She stopped when she saw the two.

"Either of you two see a bottle of cream, one of the potentials is going nuts."

Spike grinned. "Afraid I was forced to confiscate it."

Faith snorted. "Great. You get to by the baby slayer a new one." Without a comment about the position she found them in, Faith left the basement and closed the door.

Spike went to say something to Andrew, but the door reopened and Faith stuck her head in. "By the by, if you're giving end of the world screws, I wanna know where the line is." She disappeared back into the kitchen.

Spike laughed and relaxed. He felt better than he had in awhile. Acting stupidly had its advantages.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike steepled his fingers against his lips as he considered the door. Buffy. He moved a fist out to knock and withdrew it quickly. Indecision. Would she want to see him? He scrubbed his hands over his face. It had taken him an hour to convince Angel to leave him behind. If the head weren't on a time table he suspected the poof never would have left. 

He drew in a deep breath and hissed the air out as his knuckles rapped against the apartment door.

The door cracked and Andrew's sleep weary head popped out. He let it fall open and sighed. "Where's the other one? I assume he can't let go either."

Spike mumbled irritably, "He left. Just me."

"If you want to see her, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. She's not coming back until the wee hours. And you and sunshine still don't mi, right?"

Spike growled and pushed past Andrew. "Why would she pick him? Out of all the men, in all the world, why the bloody hell did it have to be him!?"

Andrew dropped onto the couch and rubbed at his eyes. "Would you really be happy if it were some other guy? It still wouldn't be you."

Gold bled into Spike's blue eyed glare. His jaw dropped to unleash a well laid out rebuttal, "Shut up."

He slumped down beside the boy. "I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true what she said. That she only said it because I was dying. I tried, but... I couldn't help but think maybe... you know? Maybe she really loved me. Stupid, right? I don't deserve her."

Andrew palmed his shoulder. "Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't deserve you?"

Spike glanced at him sidelong. "How do you figure that?"

"You're a dashing, handsome, hero. You got your soul for her, and gave your life for her. You deserve someone who sees that. Someone who will hold onto you with both hands and never let go."

Spike tilted his head, and smiled crookedly at Andrew. "You think I'm a hero?"

"Cooler than Batman or Doctor Who."

"Thanks, but I'm no hero. Just a demon. Hell awaits me, and nothing will change that."

"Buffy still doesn't deserve you."

Spike chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "Even if that's so, it hurts not having her." Spike's lid drifted close.

Andrew ran his fingers through Spike's hair, freezing when he realized what he was doing.

"Don't stop," Spike murmured, leaning into Andrew's warm hand.

Andrew continue to brush his fingers through Spike's hair.

Spike briefly wondered when the last time was that he had been pet, or cared for? Too long, he surmised as a light rumbling purr emanated from his chest. 

Andrew bit his lip as he gazed at Spike. The vampire slipped into a deep sleep rather quickly. The boy mused that he looked sweet when he slept. He remembered that. He remembered that he could be sweet, and gentle. The vampire was a big kitty cat in a sexy wrapping. He leaned over and brushed his lips over Spike's cheek. Their one time had been just that. One time. And being so close to his first lover stirred his body in ways that made him blush. He stumped the lust down and pressed his forehead against Spike's soft, blonde locks.

"You are a hero. To me you are," Andrew whispered.

The blonde shifted in his sleep and leaned against Andrew, nuzzling into his chest.

Andrew kissed the back of his neck. "My sweet hero."

"Trying to molest Spike in his sleep?" Buffy asked as she closed the front door quietly.

Andrew stared at her with wide eyed fear. "No!" he whispered loudly.

"Chill, I was joking... mostly."

"Why aren't you surprised about Spike being alive?"

"I've known about it for a while."

Andrew baulked, offended on Spike's behalf. "Why didn't you go see him?"

Buffy shrugged. "I moved on. I was hoping he would too. Leave it to Spike to do what I don't want him to. I'm going to bed. Night, Andrew."

He watched her disappear into her room. "You really don't deserve him."

Spike mumbled in his sleep and moved closer to the heat Andrew's warm body afforded him.

Andrew wrapped his arms around Spike and let him burrow close. "I'd hold on. If I had you."


End file.
